


Dream SMP Disneyland AU

by Latteisnotnormal, shadowx_mac



Series: Dream SMP Disneyland AU [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream SMP Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boi Inc - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character actors, Chris literally has a heart attack anytime they all breathe funny, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Dadza, Disney Movies, Disney References, Disney Songs, Disney Worker AU, Disney World & Disneyland, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Everyone is just vibing and having a good time, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), I didn't know what else to tag guys, Mr. Beast will fire them all, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Phil is tired, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Boi Inc causes chaos, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), They also fight with lightsabers down mainstreet, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy and Tubbo are best friends your honor, Work Family, could be canon compliant, just good vibes, papa puffy, sleepy boi inc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latteisnotnormal/pseuds/Latteisnotnormal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowx_mac/pseuds/shadowx_mac
Summary: A Modern Au where the Dream SMP people (and some other friends) work at Disneyland and shenanigans ensue.This is purely a fun book of headcanons that my friend and I came up with. It’s just purely to have some fun and write something that isn’t so heavy on plot or is super time consumingThe most you can expect from this is a lot of fun times and possible oneshots we may write for it later
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Don't go crazy tho ya'll, Flirty Karlnapity, Mostly all Platonic, Slight Skephalo - Relationship, Work Family - Relationship, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Dream SMP Disneyland AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171205
Comments: 39
Kudos: 205





	1. Introduction and Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little idea I came up with while I was working on the next Racing Au story and more Requiem. It’s really just a comfort au/no stress little one shot headcanons for my friend and I to come up with. I might write some one-shots based off these headcanons too if you guys really like these :)
> 
> Leave your comments down below for me on anything even your own possible headcanons you might have! I love reading everything you guys put
> 
> Enjoy!

**JOBS:**

_ Beast Boys: _

- Mr. Beast is the manager, he’s in charge of everyone and is the big boss guy who deals out the cash

-He’s hired most of everyone that works here

-He probably would have fired them all too if he didn’t love them

-The guy’s patience is tested Every. Single. Day.

-”Today is the day. Today is the day I fire all of you.”

-Even though he definitely instigated a good fraction of the shenanigans

-Chris is also in another managerial position. He helps Jimmy with most of the interviews for employees and keeping track of jobs and where everyone is working. 

-Plays a big part in assigning jobs and location area

-The man is so exasperated, he underestimated his friends/co-workers ability to cause absolute chaos

\- “JIMMY, YOU CANNOT GO ON PARK BUSINESS AND LEAVE ME ALONE TO RUN THIS! JIMMY PLEASE!”

-Karl (Even though he could have been put with the others below) was offered a managerial position like Chris was given but he turned it down in favor of just working ride attractions and critical roles

-Chris and Jimmy attempted to get him to take the job because Karl was capable and more money for him but the guy did not want to be put in the position where he gave people paychecks

-Mans was WAYYYY too nervous so he took a job he enjoys more

-Also he gets to see Sapnap and Quackity more this way

-Is incharge of the Dumbo ride mainly (Let’s be real here that’s iconic)

-Just let Karl vibe guys

_ The Dream Team: _

-Dream is a mascot, because  **_wtf else would the man be._ **

-He switches characters every single day usually because let’s be real he would get so bored if he didn’t

-Will chase his friends and new co-workers through the park in costume *Manhunt music*

-Has an on running joke with George that he doesn’t tell him what character he is that day to scare the absolute shit out of him. Works every single time.

-George works ride attractions with karl, because the guy only intended on working part time but got roped into full time by Sapnap and Dream

-Lives in fear of Dream and which character he will be that day

-Cycles between working Space mountain and anything else in the area they need him for

\- Always gets stuck as grouper and loathes it

\- “No ma’am you cannot take your jumbo simba plushie on the ride- I understand you want to have it for emotional support- Ma’am please stop screaming”

-Done with everything and everyone

\- “Is Dream in yet Chris- Chris please I need to know please, he’s going to give me a heart attack”

-Sapnap is apart of the elite Disney Secret Service, it is his job to dress as a guest and stop evil-doers

\- Will literally be dressed in a windmill toy story hat, a pink sparkly disney jacket, with a disney lanyard FILLED with pins

-Is armed with a taser, handcuffs, and the power of anime

\- Will chase you down mainstreet if you’ve stolen something, so don’t even try, you will get tackled or punted into oblivion 

\- “I AM IN PURSUIT I AM IN PURSUIT, SIR DROP THE PLUSHIES!”

\- “Come in Sapnap come in, we have a code pink for kid who had too much cotton candy and upchuked on Peter Pan’s flight Ima need you to engage”

“10/4 Punz...Fucking hell I’m going to need a minute after this one”

-If you get anywhere near his character friends and try funny business you will be put in disney jail

-The pin collector

-Including Bad as an unofficial member of the Dream Team even though separating him from Skeppy is a crime

-Gives tours to schools and a lot of the make-a-wish program, he also will occasionally will do character attendant work

-The most wholesome man, he makes all his tours so fun for everyone

-Will go out of his way to make all the kids feel special and his mission to make sure everyone is having a good time

-Schools specifically ask for him when they attend

_ The rest of the crew: _

-Wilbur works as a character actor and performer, he takes his job  _ so  _ seriously.

-He plays a huge range of characters, most notably seen as: Loki, Flynn Rider, Prince Charming, Jack Sparrow, and Kylo ren

-Gets thrown into so many roles because of how flexible he is in his ability to be hella dramatic

-He enjoys EVERY. SINGLE. SECOND of it. 

-Also street preformed with Tommy at one point when he first started

-Tommy shifts jobs  **_periodically_ ** , the guy just has a lot of energy and goes where he is most needed

\- He’s honestly probably been in every position at least once

-He’s done street performing with Wilbur, Subbed in occasionally for Starlord and Luke Skywalker when needed

-Mans is even forced to mascot sometimes, was notably forced to play Pluto once and LOATHED it

\- “How the fuck do you do this all day dream it smells like actual piss in here”

“Eh you get used to it”

-Loves Street performing the most

-Tubbo will street perform as well but prefers to do character roles

-Notably plays Peter pan and Spiderman, with the occasional Prince Philip

-Will sometimes do tricks and stunts as Spiderman to get the kids pumped (The guy is an ex national trampolinist)

-A little shit as Peter Pan

-Ranboo is a character attendant and walks characters (his friends) around for most of the day to make sure they don’t die

\- Is a soft boy but because of his height he’s intimidating enough where people won’t mess with the costume people

-Almost got cast as Groot for how tall he is but went with attendant instead because  **_fear_ **

-Has lugged his friends back to the break room from heat stroke

-Doesn’t know what to do with himself most of the time except stand

\-  _ *Nodding and Ranboo agreement noises* _

_ - _ Phil runs candy story and most of the other vending/restaurant areas

-Is known to sneak sad kids lollipops or anyone else who is down

-A God because he knows the secret recipe to Dole Whip

-Will make sure you’ve eaten and are hydrated

-Dadza said Hydrate or Dydrate so DRINK WATER.

\- “Mate this is your _ 10th _ Churro, you're starting to make me concerned..”

-Techno works at the Haunted Mansion because the man is too emotionless not to

-His job is literally not to smile and he does it well (Scares the kids sometimes even though he is literally a guy in a green tux with pink long fucking hair)

-Has tried to summon ghosts because the man knows the place is haunted

\- “The Madame Leota crystal ball is supposed to turn off with the rest of the ride when we shut down for the night you say?...I’m sure it’s fine.”

\- “Attention guests, stay in your buggies, we are as **_always_** experiencing supernatural technical difficulties. Don’t move or **DIE**.”

“Techno you cannot say that!”

“My apologies, don’t move or pass away”

-Quackity is a street performer and occasional character attendant

\- Carries his guitar around everywhere and plays disney tunes

-Will bring a group of kids together in a circle and have sing-a-longs

-Follows around his friends in character and mascot uniform to bug them and play songs from the movies they are from

-His laugh can be heard from anywhere in the park

\- “Any askers?”

-Niki plays a variety of the princesses and other female characters

-SHE IS THE PRETTIEST DON’T EVEN WE TAKE NO OBJECTIONS

\- Plays Cinderella, Tinkerbell, Aurora, Alice, and many more

-Most famous and well known for her Rapunzel (Often with Wilbur when he is Flynn)

\- Nihachu Supremacy okay

-Skeppy plays a lot of background characters and group characters

\- Storm Troopers, Mandalorians, Ghosts, Boba Fett, Chewbacca, anything else you can think of

\- Is the one to dance in the background randomly while he’s supposed to be serious

-Loves to come up to Bad when he does tours to bug him

\- “Do you all think this man is a rebel spy? I’ll have to take you in for interrogation by order of the Empire”

*Aggressive whispering* “SKEPPY WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MUFFIN”

-Eret plays a number of characters but is most well known for their Darth Vader *Cue Imperial March)

\- Currently trying to convince wardrobe to let them play Maleficent and the Evil Queen (BECAUSE CAN YOU IMAGINE THE AUDACITY. No crumbs left)

-Is terrifying as Vader because the cape flow walk is so powerful

\- * _ Mask Breathing Noises _ *  **_“When..Is...Break Time..”_ **

-Schlatt plays Hans, Hades, Gaston, and will sub in for Ironman

-Will only play Ironman when Wilbur is Loki simply because the two love to irritate the fuck out of eachother

-When Tubbo is Spiderman  _ Oh Boy _

-The power and level of god complex he has as Gaston

-Minx plays Merida (Did you expect anything less), Megara, and Rey

-Has the urge multiple times a day to punt a child out of existence for tugging on her wigs but she also loves the kids and her job

-Will also punt anyone who teases her (Wilbur watch your kneecaps)

\- “Focking try me, I dARe you”

\- “Today is the day I quit. Today is the day.”

-Captain Puffy subs in for characters!

-Was forced to play Belle in one of the big performances and wanted to simply  _ perish _

_ \-  _ Felt better after Schlatt was almost lit on fire by an accidental Quackity

-Nearly lost her shit because  _ Damn she had never heard that man shriek so loud _

\- Vibes with Niki as Elsa while Niki plays Anna

\- “Let it go! Or something like that I don’t know”

-Sam is an imagineer!!! He builds and fixes things

-Gets butchered by Techno everyday because of Haunted Mansion problems

\- Once fixed the animatronics in Splash Mountain after an unexpected crash and waved to kids while wearing a poncho because he had no choice

\- “Jimmy I don’t think I can build a new coaster with two loops in six months..”

-Gets butchered by Tommy constantly

\- *Sam Nook Noises*

_ Other characters we haven’t really decided on for places (but needed to be mentioned): _

-Fundy does ride attractions and possibly tech booth for performances

-Punz runs security with Sapnap 

-Ponk does merchandise with Purpled


	2. The Star Wars and Marvel Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would have separated these out for just Galaxy’s Edge and the Marvel base areas but I felt it would just be easier to group the two into one big group of chaos.

_Tommy Vs. Wilbur ~ A battle of Great proportions:_

-Tommy subs in for the Star-Lord quite often, I mean the part is perfect for him. Vibing to music, being the occasional shithead when warranted, spontaneous dance battles, and causing commotion.

\- The one thing that Tommy loves to do as Star-Lord more than anything is irritate and bully one Wilbur Soot who is often or not dressed as the god of mischief

-Tommy one time managed to gather an army of children and sent them to bug Wilbur when he was Loki

\- “Hey kids see Loki over there, do me a favor and attack him. Star-Lord did not send you though, blame Thor.”

-Unfortunately for Tommy there was no way to hide, Wilbur knew exactly who had sent the brigade of tiny warriors yelling and attempting to bat at his legs

-The older man was _NOT_ amused

\- *In character Evil grin* “Tommmmyyyy Come Hereee!!!”

“Time to dip boys!”

-A couple days later a viral video surfaced of Star-Lord being chased out of the Marvel area by Loki while a very confused Spiderman and tall blonde kid with a mask and Glasses can be seen in the background watching the scene

-Tommy saw his life flash before his eyes because Wilbur + Loki = **_F E A R_ **

_Ironman and Loki Shenanigans:_

-Schlatt is known to play Iron Man on the occasion but he refuses to do it unless Wilbur is playing Loki that day. The two have an ongoing rivalry, the battle of arrogance and ego if you will.

-The insult banter is so playful but also to be taken seriously

-The two will stop at nothing to make the other miserable in character

\- It can get very intense and scary, half the time the others feel like they are about to get into an actual argument. They literally shift back to normally casually joking after work and the switch is terrifying on it’s own for new workers.

_The Amazing Tubbo:_

-Due to his background in prior sports Tubbo can actually do minor stunts when he’s dressed as Spiderman. He’s been known to be found scaling lampposts, and has sat on them to greet guests as they walk by just to get people gasping.

-It gives all of his friends heart attacks at the fear that he will fall (Except Tommy, Tommy thinks it’s cool)

-Tubbo can also do front and back flips

-Tommy saw and once decided to attempt to copy him to show off

-Tommy then had to take a week off so his arm could heal and after that he was banned from ever attempting a flip again.

_The Disrespect on Dad never ends:_

-After Phil filled in one day as Han Solo he was then forced to sub in for Captain America after that (because come on Philza as Captain America POG)

-The amount of old jokes that were made towards him collectively by characters and workers out of character was absolutely criminal

-It didn’t help that Schlatt was Iron Man that day and woke up choosing violence

\- “Oh you guys are going to see Cap after this? Tell him Tony says hi, he’s a good old _old_ **_OLD_** friend of mine.” 

\- “Hope that tech isn’t too complicated for you, considering you were born dinosaur ages”

\- If so many kids weren’t around Schlatt probably would have gotten a the prop shield chucked as his head

-Phil really _thought_ about doing it anyways

_Tommy and Tubbo: The Spontaneous Lightsaber battle_

\- Tommy and Tubbo were bored one shift and decided to swing by the Build A Lightsaber building to steal borrow some blades to have an epic fight down the road in Galaxy’s Edge

-Tubbo’s was green and Tommy’s was red; A true battle between the forces of good and evil.

-They improvised a whole scene and they weren’t even in any costumes, just Disney worker outfits- they were literally in greeter uniform

\- Saber spinning was attempted, Tommy felt hella cool in the moment but from the outside it looked mediocre at best 

-Wilbur was taking pictures with kids as Kylo Ren and all he heard was a bunch of light saber swooshing noises and Tommy and Tubbo war cries

-Mans almost lost his shit but had to keep himself composed because of the character

-Skeppy on the other hand couldn’t stop himself and so a storm trooper was seen on the side of the battle cackling which sounded weird as hell in his voice changer

\- Jimmy almost killed them, the radio call was fucking hilarious though

“Uhh Jimmy there are two employees engaged in a lightsaber battle in Galaxy’s Edge, should we break it up or-”

“Is it Tommy and Tubbo”

“Yes sir we can confirm it is Tommy and Tubbo”

“Goddammit- no no let them finish”

-They drew a HUGE crowd and after that it was implemented into street performances because everyone ended up loving it so much

_Tommy magical Luke moment:_

-Tommy has been forced to sub in as Luke Skywalker before and at first was not pleased

-Until one night when the park was getting dark he was walking around as Luke with his blue light saber out and a huge group of kids with lightsabers came running up to him yelling "LUKE LUKE"

-He was caught off guard and nearly dashed away because man they swarmed him

-Mans was really confused trying to stay in character as all these kids powered up their light sabers

- _Oh god I'm going to have to fight all of them_

-All the kids lifted their lit lightsabers in the air over him creating almost a beam of light

-Tommy was so amazed and filled with wonder at that moment he realized this was the reason he had this job.

-If you saw him get a little misty eyed well it was just the lighting

_Eret, Phil, and Wilbur Shenanigans:_

-The guy that usually played Han Solo was sick one day and Phil subbed in after being _begged_ for a good solid hour by Wilbur and Tommy with Eret instigating as a casual Vader in the break room

\- Wilbur walked around as Kylo for most of the day calling him dad and that’s how the Dadza joke started

-Eret saw them from across the way as they were being escorted by and yelled “GRANDSON” from across the way as soon as he saw Wilbur

-Mans was teased the entire day by both Phil and Eret

\- “THIS IS HARASSMENT”

-It was worth it though with the photos and the fact that Phil looked cool as shit

_Mumza:_

-Kristen realized Phil forgot his wallet at home and like the best wife she is came by to drop it off to him

-She was instantly put in the Leia costume and no one questioned it because it’s Kristen and she looked AMAZING

-Phil was absolutely enchanted, mans was speechless, his eyes almost fell out of his head

-Kristen literally came walking up to him while he was serving frozen lemonade as Leia and handed him his wallet like it was a regular day

-Phil lost all train of thought, no think only how beautiful she was

-Everyone around them almost cried because The Minecrafts are an absolute delight to witness

_Minx says No Reylo Rights:_

-Minx plays Rey, one day while she was in Galaxy’s edge Wilbur tried to kiss her on the cheek in character as Kylo/Ben Solo. 

-Minx elbowed him so _hard_ in the stomach that he lost breath and collapsed like a fucking folding table

-Just don’t fuck with Minx guys it’s really simple3

_Eret Vader Vibes:_

-Eret plays Darth Vader and is absolutely both ethereal and terrifying

-The cape flow and way they walk just demands attention

-During dramatic speeches in performances while Eret talks Skeppy stands in the background as a StormTrooper and tiktok dances while the other troopers stand straight and watch him in confusion

-Those that are new don’t know this is Skeppy’s thing

-Mans will literally man an effort not to be serious while Eret gives scary speeches

-If photos or videos are being taken Skeppy will make an effort to lean into frame and photo bomb either with a peace sign or dancing

-Eret has noticed a couple times and has pretended to force choke him

-Skeppy went along with it but still continued to dance mid-force choke

_Skephalo adventures:_

-When Bad gives School tours Skeppy likes to find him in character and bug him, it’s always a time

-Bad was leading a school and Skeppy came marching up as a StormTrooper and refused to let Bad have a calm and nice tour. Proceeding to interrogate him “with instruction from the empire” while Bad fought the urge to both laugh and kill him

\- “Do you all think he’s a Rebel Agent? I might have to detain you for questioning”

\- Bad whacked him over the head after words and even with a headache Skeppy thought it was 100% worth it

-Skeppy also is constantly the guy that plays Chewbacca and is known to give the best hugs

-One time Bad was doing character attendant for him and Skeppy was having a rough day because it was hot in the suit and things were just not going his way

-A little girl came running up to him and said that he heard he gave good hugs and said it seemed like he needed one and then hugged him tightly

-Bad nearly died of cuteness while Skeppy tries desperately not to cry under the mask because _holy shit the levels of adorable_

-Skeppy denied his almost tears though and Bad was not having it

\- “Are you okay Skeppy looked you got a little emotional there”

“sHUT UP”

  
  



	3. Random Shenanigans that were simply important enough to put

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No words only Techno getting bullied by children in the Haunted Mansion for icecream
> 
> Also I know this is very tiny ik

_ Techno now the mascot of The Haunted Mansion?: _

-Techno has been working at The Haunted Mansion for awhile, it’s the best job for him because of how deadpan and emotionless he can be at times

-It’s not like Techno is complaining he  _ LOVES _ his job too

-Well he  _ was _ loving his job until someone caused the job to partially become living hell for him.

-One day while Techno was working his shift a voice came over the park speakers, the voice of what Techno would later call “Disney Satan” coming down to punish him ruthlessly for no reason

\- “ **_ATTENTION ALL PARK GUESTS, IF YOU CAN MAKE THE PINK HAIRED MAN AT THE HAUNTED MANSION SMILE YOU WILL GET FREE ICE CREAM! I REPEAT FREE ICE CREAM TO WHOEVER CAN MAKE THE PINK HAIRED MAN SMILE FIRST_ ** !”

-Techno was no prepared for the swarm of children to come running at him from all angles, the man was horrified

-He decided in that moment it would be wise to take his 20 minute break

-Techno  _ bolted _ out of The Mansion gate past Finding Nemo so fast you could barely even see him going, mans could have been lightning mcqueen he was running with speed

-He ran into Eret in the process of his great escape, they were currently dressed as Vader addressing people

-Without even thinking Techno just runs and hides under their cape, Eret is tall enough okay and with Vader SHOES, Techno was hidden

\- “Uhhh hello?..”

“Hey...I’m just going to chill under here…”

“Alright then…”

-Wilbur came racing by and stopped infront of Eret as Kylo ren, he was also looking for Techno because listen.. _ FREE FUCKING ICE CREAM _

\- “Heyyy Eret Have you seen Techno?...”

-Eret just instinctively moved his cape in front of Techno and went “Nope haven’t seen him”

-Techno stayed under Eret’s cape for like an hour, they were pretty decent friends after that because how do you not bond from that situation

-After that it was an on running joke for kids to come up to Techno and attempt to make him smile, Techno just handed out smiley face stickers after that or some small lollipops

-Let’s be real he thinks it’s cute but will never admit it

-As for who started it? It was Phil. It was definitely Phil.

_ Tubbo and Wilbur being the coolest people ever (Plus Karl): _

_ - _ Tubbo and Wilbur have gone on multiple rides with kids in costume and it’s both the funniest and most wholesome thing ever

-Tubbo has gone on Peter Pan’s Plight as Peter Pan and has just surprised kids by sitting in there car. 

-Child just gets on the ride as surprise Peter Pan is sitting next to you chilling and rambling about how this ride is about him

-Wilbur has gone on Pirates of the Carribean as Jack sparrow which in itself is a whole experience

\- he was riding with one set of kids and nearly lost his hat+wig on one of the drops

-Karl was working the ride at the time and lost his shit, mans laughed so hard he had to take his break to calm himself down

-He never let Wilbur live it down after that, Wilbur almost strangled him

_ Wilbur and Disney Secrets: _

-Wilbur has worked at the park for so long now that he’s managed to find secret passage ways and tunnels that literally no one else knows about

-Someone will literally just be standing there and mans will walk out of some random corridor out of the shadows casually and no one knows where he’s come from

-Jimmy caught him coming out of a door in a wall he didn’t even know existed and was fucking shocked

\- “..Where did you come from?” 

*Casual shrugging*

-Chris, an intellectual and the other manager, interrogated Wilbur for an hour because the guy needed to know or his brain would literally just give out. Mans needed answers or he would existentially not be okay

- _ *shakes Wilbur rapidly* _ “HOW?! WHERE?!”

-Wilbur will never say a word and will probably take it to the grave

-The only one that knows how much Wilbur knows is Niki, she’s tried to get him to tell her but Wilbur will never spill his secrets

_ The three Mouseketeers, aka the security buddies and the adventures of Disney Jail: _

\- Sapnap as we know is the head of Disney’s secret security in the parks, Punz and Purpled are his two other security recruits. They’ve been deemed the Three  _ Mouse _ keteers, because get it get it they stop evil doers and they work for the mouse

-Also Chris really liked the Disney “Mickey, Donald, Goofy. The three musketeers” movie okay, even though it was kinda bad

-They were even forced to do the “all for one and one for all” thing with their flashlights 

\- Sapnap roped both Purpled and Punz into joining him in pin collecting and they now compete with eachother to get the most on their lanyards

-Punz will chase you down, Sapnap will give you the stern talking to, and Purpled will hype Sapnap and Punz from the background 

\- They will chase you if you steal even a pencil 

\- “STOP IN THE NAME OF THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH”

\- you wanna bet they have a collection of ears they wear D A I L Y 

\- Yes there is a Disney Jail, it’s a room with colorful bars- it’s actually also Sapnap’s office 

-You will get locked in Disney Jail for being a wrongin

-The amount of people that try to flirt their way out of Disney Jail as to not get the police called on them is  _ blasphemous _

-Sapnap and Punz thought it was funny the first couple times after that all of them were just done and wanted to throw themselves out the window 

\- “Hey cutie if you let us off with a warning I’ll make it worth your day”

“M’am I will tase you.” *eats frozen lemonade in  _ pain* _

-Purpled accidentally left Ponk locked up in Disney Jail for an hour after the man jokingly “stole” from his own merch store

-Ponk almost obliterated him because Disney Jail is too close to small world 

-After the 20th time of hearing “it’s a world of laughter a world of cheer” mans thought he was going to start hallucinating 

-Purpled ended up buying him a caramel apple because the poor guy needed it

\- If you mess with the costume people you are on a whole different level of a horrible person

-Someone once tried to act slightly inappropriate with Niki and The Boys full on tackled the person, cuffed them, and tossed their ass out of the park 

\- “Act right or be yeeted on sight.” ~ Disney Secret Service Moto

_ George’s weird ability: _

-George has this weird ass ability to be able to sleep _literally_ anywhere, mans isn’t even that tired. Compared to Dream he has a relatively good sleeping schedule 

-The guy just really likes his sleep 

-He can take naps so fast in any place at any time, he’s been found napping in so many peculiar places

\- He once fell asleep in  _ Finding Nemo _ while he was chilling in the sub because it’s dark and chill in there, Dream came to fish him out because mans could have been forever lost in there

-George once decided to nap on the not moving tea cups, they decided to turn them on while he was asleep to prank and wake him up, HE WAS STILL ASLEEP WHILE IT SPUN

\- “What the actual fuck.”

“I’ve never been more concerned and amazed in my life”


	4. Daily Occurrences and things that made it into the Disney work family home videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The serotonin I have everytime I write stuff for this AU

_ Death by Disney Costume: _

-You know it’s hella fucking hot in the disney costumes, especially during the summer time it probably feels like your sitting in a furnace. 

-Oh and when you're wearing a mask or a big fuzzy suit it’s game over man. Literally cooking alive.

-Bad has literally carried Skeppy during the summer heat in his Chewy costume because he once got heat stroke

-Mans was absolutely terrified while Skeppy slurred and droned on that he was fine

\- “ _ Bad Baaaaddd it’s finnneee relaaaxx” _

_ “Skeppy you literally collapsed on the floor” _

_ “Shhhh I’m just going to take a nap here” _

_ “SKEPPY THIS IS THE MEET AND GREET HALL” _

-After that if anyone even thought they were feeling faint they got to take off extra breaks or see med because someone was going to die

-Except for Dream you know mans installed a hidden fan in his fucking suit and the guy is just chilling in his own insulated cold suit while everyone else is roasting because he wears those things all the damn time

-The amount of times Ranboo has walked into the break room and seen Eret and Wilbur layed out because Kylo and Vader costumes are all black, laying under fans with ice packs looking like they are ready to simply pass away

\- “I uh-are you guys okay?”

“I am simply waiting for the sweet arms of death to encompass me and bring me to her loving grasp”

“O...kay...what about you Eret?”

“Ugh…”

“Understood”

-Techno just refuses to move from the mansion on the really hot days because his uniform is literally a green velvet overcoat with black long pants and a white button up

-Mans is scared he will just die if he does not stay in the darkness

-You know the disney sunburns are horrid, sunscreen is a must

-All I can literally see is Jimmy and Chris walking around wearing those umbrella hats and sunglasses 

-If you make the mouseketeers (Disney Secret Service) run during those days they might just actually punt you into the sun

\- “No I will be promptly banning you from Disney for life, you tried to steal an eraser and made me chase you when it's nearly 100 degrees”

_ Quackity the bard: _

-Quackity just carries his guitar with him while he works, sue him he’s a street performer at heart and will literally entertain as he walks around the park

-Literally his job, Chris: Quackity walk around and be you

Quackity: Bet

-He will play Disney music as he walks by and will not hesitate to pull a group of kids into a circle and initiate a sing-a-long

-His favorite thing to do is annoy his friends by following them around when they are in costume and play their movie’s songs ALL DAY

-Tommy once subbed in for a mascot Woody for a day and was already miserable but Quackity made it hell on earth for him by following him around and on loop playing “you got a friend in me.”

-At one point Tommy had enough, turned around, and tried to smack Quackity with the head of the costume by leaning down

-Quackity shrieked in utter terror as Tommy tried to chase him in full costume and hit him

_ No one is as tOuGh as Gaston: _

-There was a huge event performance one time at the castle, all the cast in costume was brought in to dance around

-Schlatt was doing his usual Gaston thing while Puffy had subbed in for Belle that day and looked bored out of her mind

-He was doing the whole narcissistic posing thing and then suddenly a BOOM went off behind him as some accidental random fireworks went off behind him at the wrong time

-Puffy has never heard a more girlish scream come out of a man’s mouth like that

-She nearly lost her shit and had to hide her face in the choreo as to not break character

-Schlatt screamed because he thought for a good minute that he was  _ on fire _

-Once he realized he wasn’t he had to play it off as part of his act

-Mans scanned the Tech booth with hawk eyes and then locked eyes with one Alex Quackity who was staring at him in  _ fear _

-Quackity had done one of those accidental leans on the buttons and set off the display behind Schlatt at the wrong time

-He was never allowed in the Tech booth again without supervision and nearly died by the wraith of Jschlatt

-Puffy totally got footage of the debacle later and sent it to Minx

_ Disney cats and Ranboo (My beloved): _

-Disney notoriously has a bunch of stray cats that roam the park after hours usually to keep any rodent population down

-Ranboo has befriended every single cat in the park and now vibes with them

-He keeps some cat food in his locker and tries to feed some of them when he cat

-Normally found around closing time on the ground sitting surrounded by them petting them

-ALL OF THEM HAVE NAMES

-He takes them and walks around with them sitting in his shirt peeking out or on his shoulder 

-Phil once walked by on his break and saw Ranboo working a register with a cat sticking out of his shirt

\- “Ranboo whatcha got there..”

“...A smoothie…”

_ My L’manberg: _

-Wilbur found an abandoned and random ice cream cart that was cleaned out and decided it was his

-He hides with it in Hide and Seek every. single. time.(future chapter) and stores shit in it

-He named it his nation of L’manberg and it’s referred to only as “The L’mancart” formally

-Schlatt once stole the cart and refused to give it back to him so Wilbur declared war for his ice cream cart which is how the elections and wars happened

-Eret betrayal was Eret telling Wilbur he had managed to find the location of the cart only to allow them to get ambushed by Dream and mascot gang 

\- “It was never meant to be, down with the revolution”

-Wilbur got revenge on Dream later though as the park was closed once and Dream was helping to clean up when suddenly he heard a scream of “VIVA LA REVOLUTION” 

-He turned around to see Tommy pushing the L’mancart at top speed towards him with Wilbur sitting in it holding a L’manberg flag

\- “Wilbur What the Fuck.”

-Wilbur once found Tubbo hiding in the L’mancart and was not amused because dammit that’s  _ his _ thing

  
  
  
  



End file.
